Wrong Booze
by TheQueen27
Summary: Robin bought a potion made out of alcohol from the town to make her younger. Zoro saw the potion and thought it was a normal booze and drank it to offend Robin. The potion caused Zoro to be a four year old kid. What will Robin do to bring him back to normal? Hints of ZoRobin..more of bonding between friends/mother and son..ONE SHOT.. I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE AND THE COVER IMAGE


A/N: This does not really show love between Zoro and Robin but it has still some hints.. It's more about how Robin is taking care of a kid.

**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"Zoro was always super sexy, but post-timeskip really did wonders for him. He now looks like a bad guy, and bad guys are SEXAY!"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**Wrong Booze**

It was a typical day at the Sunny. The crew together with Law was preparing to dock in a summer island for their restocking and exploration of the island. The island can be reached before they could reach Dressrosa. It was a pirate friendly island so they can just leave them on the docks. The town they visited was an island where people know how to do magic. The island was not protected by the government but still peace has always been on the island. And since the island isn't under the Government the marines aren't allowed to chase and capture pirates and other wanted criminals there.

Almost all of them have duties to do and some just wanted to explore the island. They all agreed to meet up before dinner. Nami went with Franky, Luffy and Sanji to town first to restock their food supplies. Luffy was supposed to explore with Usopp and Chopper but Nami didn't allow him to prevent him from causing trouble. The next group to leave was Robin's group, together with Law, Brook, Usopp and Chopper. The last one to leave Sunny was Zoro; he was all alone since he wanted to drop by a pub to drink and buy his rum.

Lucky for Zoro, he was able to find his way to the local pub. He was helped by some kids from the town. He decided to spend his time there until dinner. He was able to meet some townspeople; he talked and mingled with them. He even played some card games with them.

Meanwhile in Robin's group, they easily gathered their supplies and other personal needs. They went to a cozy coffee shop, resting a bit after their long shopping. Robin was feeding Chopper some sweets when Law suddenly said that he will be back tomorrow night since the log post will set after three days. He bid farewell to them but didn't say his reason or where he was going. "Can we go there, Robin?" said Chopper while pointing at an arcade. "Sure, you guys can go. I'm feeling a bit tired so I'll be heading to the ship first." Robin replied with a smile; well, she can never say no to any cute things and that includes Chopper and little kids.

After separating, Usopp, Chopper and Brook rushed to the arcade with bags containing their supplies on their hands. Robin only giggled as she watched the three rushed with beaming eyes and excited expressions. She walked through the town while looking at the bizarre products the merchants from the island sells. But there was a tent that really caught her attention. It was a store for potions and lucky charms. As she entered the tent, she was welcomed by a young pretty woman. She asked Robin if what she can get for her and later asked if Robin can guess her age.

"Can you guess how old I am?" Robin observed the lady and looked for some clues that might help her answer the question. The woman had no wrinkles, ugly sun spots and other clues of old age. "I think it's 25." The woman only laughed with a hint of being flattered. "No darling. I may not look like it but I'm already a hundred and forty." The woman replied with as a matter of fact tone and a finger pointing up. "How surreal. How did you do that? Is it a magic spell?" Robin asked still fascinated at the woman behind the counter. The woman went around the counter and moved to Robin's side. "No darling. I'm a caster that specializes in potions ... If you want, I can sell it to you." Robin smiled at her and nodded. And as if on cue, a case of potions appeared upon them. The potions were contained in weird looking large wine bottles.

"_Potio juventúte_. This is a potion that will bring back your youth. A drop can make you look younger for five years. If you maintain taking this potion, you will surely look and feel younger. The effect will eventually take place so you might wanna look at the mirror when drinking these. And if you run out, it's okay nothing will happen to you. You can just come back here anytime… The effects cannot be undone." The lady said as she reached out the case to Robin who just smiled. The case has four bottles of potions. Robin tried to open one bottle to smell it. "It smells like alcohol." Robin asked as she looked at the lady. "Yeah, most of my older costumers requested to make it out of alcohol …. And hey, before I forget, the potion SOMETIMES change your attitude based on the age reduced from you." She explained; putting emphasis on "SOMETIMES".

After paying for the potions, Robin thanked the lady and proceeded happily to the Sunny. She was the first one to reach the ship so she decided to take a bath first. She placed the case inside the women's cabin; placing it on the table in front of their mirror. After a few of minutes after she entered the bath house, Zoro climbed up the Sunny and he's quite drunk. Using his haki, he could tell someone's on the bath house. He was curious who it was so he went to check if there are supplies bought in one of the rooms to make sure that the person he was sensing is a nakama. He entered the women's cabin and saw four large wine bottles. It intrigued him so much and went to get one. "It must've been Nami's. She's really a hard drinker. Maybe a bottle won't make her angry." Zoro thought while grinning.

The door suddenly opened and there was Robin in her towel. She caught Zoro holding a familiar bottle. "Oi, Robin. Tell Nami that I'm getting one of these." Robin gasped and ran towards Zoro. "No freaking way! It's mine not hers." She said as she tried to grab the bottle from Zoro's grasp. "What the?! I didn't know you're also into drinking now. Come on, a bottle won't hurt." Zoro replied as he raised the bottle to prevent Robin from getting it. Zoro tried to run around the room, teasing Robin since she can't run quickly with only a towel around her.

Zoro laughed upon seeing Robin looked so desperate. He decided to tease her a bit; he opened the lid and drank a gulp. "Wow! This taste so good! Where do you bought thes- What the? Why is my voice changing and why did the room grew bigger? Even you, you look a LOT taller." Robin gasped and rushed towards Zoro. "Ugh! The room didn't get bigger, neither did I! You shrank, you idiot!" Robin picked Zoro up like a kid and showed him his reflection.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO ME?!"

* * *

"-and that's what happened." Robin said as she ended explaining to the crew what happened earlier. "*PFF! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**" Laughed the whole crew except Robin and of course, Zoro. The whole crew was in the lawn to hear Robin's explanation about Zoro's condition. They were almost dying out of laughter upon seeing a MUCH younger Zoro. They discovered that he is a four years old Zoro after they let Chopper examine him to know his age. Lucky for Zoro, even if he is now on his four year old body, he still got his 21 years old mind.

He looked smaller than Chopper so he can't even lift one of his katanas. He was seated on Robin's lap, looking so small and pitiful. The crew kept on insulting and laughing at him. But Robin would try to comfort him by patting his head. "So… What's the name of your son, Robin?" Nami asked, making the crew laugh harder. "What an ugly child you have, Mademoiselle. It must've been adopted!" Sanji insulted adding laughter again. "Hey, kiddo. Do you want a candy?" Franky asked with a scary face. Zoro grunted and unconsciously hugged Robin burying his head on her chest with small tears on his eye. This made the crew laugh again. Zoro looked like a bullied child hugging his mommy for help. He just looked so cute.

Robin just can't take it anymore; she felt like it's her responsibility to bring him back and protect him from the laughing crew mates. She stood up and looked back at them with an evil glare after pulling the door open making the crew stop and gulp hard. She made her way to the women's cabin and placed Zoro on the bed. "I'm going to take care of you. I know since it's my fault. I'm gonna turn you back to normal." Zoro looked at her still sobbing from his unconscious cry earlier. "But how?" he asked as Robin sat beside him. "We need Law to get the potion out of your body. So now, all we have to do is wait. And don't worry about the others teasing you; I'll do my best to protect you from them, okay? So stop crying." Robin said as she picked Zoro up and hugged him like her own child. Zoro unconsciously hugged her back; he unusually felt real great upon having someone to comfort him.

"Now, let's get you to bed." Robin placed him on her bed before slipping inside the blanket. She let Zoro make her arm be his pillow as he moved closer to her. It may seem unusual that the "demon-cutter" is being cradled like a baby and is actually loving it. Well, blame it on the alcohol/potion.

* * *

As the sunlight peeked through the windows, the sun rays made Robin's eye to open. It was almost noon since the sun's heat was already painful. She scanned her surrounding and felt something missing. She looked at the empty bed next to her. Nami must've waked up already. Then there she remembered… ZORO! She quickly sat up and searched for him but saw nobody. She heard cute giggling and searched for the source; it leads her below the bed. She tried peeking down but was surprised by the four-year old Zoro. *HUWAAAA~ he shouted as he jumped out below the bed. He immediately hugged Robin while rubbing his head on her chest. It made Robin giggle. "What a cute surprise to start the day. Fufufu~" She thought. "Good morning, Zoro. Did you sleep well?" Zoro looked at her nodded. "Let's go out. I wanna train!" he cheered with beaming eyes.

"No, let's get you something to drink first."

"I don't want to. I'm not a kid… well physically but mentally, no!"

"Hey, look! A balloon!"

"Where!? Where!? Where!? Where!?"

"See. Fufufu~ You're a kid."

"Grrr~ you tricked me! I'm a grown up. Here …" He said as he pulled Robin and planted a kiss on her lips. His eyes were close as he tried to feel the kiss. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. "*Pff~ you call that a kiss? You really are a kid. Come on, I still have to warm you some milk." Robin said after giggling as she stood up with Zoro cradled in her arms. "*Grrr~ I'm serious here!" Zoro said trying to struggle in her arms. "Okay, okay. You are a big boy. But that's after you drink your milk." Robin said after giggling as she proceeded towards the kitchen.

Robin and Zoro entered the kitchen and saw the whole crew there. "So the mother and son tandem is now awake." Nami teased earning a glare from Robin. "Franky, the high chair!" Luffy shouted earning a salute from the cyborg. The cyborg placed the green and violet coated chair beside Robin's place and then grabbed Zoro and placed him on the chair. "This is SUPPPEEERRR perRRfect! Seat down now, Nico Robin so that you can feed your bab- oh.. I mean Zoro."

Robin sat down and was served by Sanji. The cook placed two plates, one for Robin and a smaller one for Zoro. He placed it on the mini table on Zoro's high chair. Zoro's plate contained food perfect for a toddler. Sanji then added a cup of coffee for Robin and a glass of milk for Zoro. After placing the milk, it was the cook's time to swoon over Robin. "Robin-chwan~ How about we adopt this shit-head and start a family! Wouldn't that be great?!" Robin giggled making Zoro's eyebrow twitch. "Did she just giggle at the cook for flirting with her when she didn't even react when I kissed her earlier? Wait... Am I jealous? Argh! Whatever!"

Their brunch went as usual. Well, brunch for the both of them and lunch for the rest of the crew. Some of the crew started to get out of the dining area after finishing their meal. Robin looked at a messy Zoro. He had food in his cheeks and hair. "You finished eating?" Robin whispered on his ears. He looked at her and nodded. After receiving the respond, Robin picked him up and proceeded towards the women's cabin. "What're we going to do?" Zoro asked with a confused expression. "We're taking a bath."

"wh-WHAT? NO!"

* * *

Robin and the 'younger Zoro' are inside the bath house. After washing Zoro in the shower, Robin placed him on the bath tub filled with bubbly water. "You just relax there. I still need to take a shower before joining you. So, please, Zoro. Behave." Robin said as she removed her top. "No! Just take a bath later!" Zoro shouted like a brat. "If I let you finish first, who will take care of you while I take a bath?" Robin explained as she removed the rest of her clothes. Zoro turned around as he clung to the side of the tub. He could hear the sprinkle coming from the shower head, he could smell the sweet aroma of the soap used by Robin, and he could see the bath house's glass windows fog from the heat of the water. He couldn't do anything since no one can take care of him except Robin. He could feel his nostrils moving from the seductive aroma. 'Damn, woman.' He silently cursed. Well, he really wanted to turn aro…-

*splash~ "Come here, Zoro. I'll scrub your back." Robin called out after entering the tub. Zoro only shook his head as a no; leaving Robin no choice but for her to close the distance between them. She grabbed the loofa and moved near him, just right his back. There she started to scrub his back but she noticed Zoro was moving away making her move closer. She sighed as she got tired of chasing the kid. She wrapped an arm around him and placed him above her bended knees. She hugged him so that she can also scrub his hands. Zoro swore he could feel large marshmallows on his back as he tried to struggle. "Stop moving or we'll never finish here. You're a stubborn kid!"

"Oh, why are you so red? Is the water too hot for you?" Robin asked as she noticed his face and his ears were so red. "Wait, I'll try to add cold water." She said as she tried to put Zoro down and stand up but she was stopped by Zoro when he moved her hands behind him and wrapped it around Robin's waist. "No, don't. Don't come out of the water. I'm fine… it's just… you're naked. It's normal for me to act this way." Robin giggled and proceeded to scrubbing again. "So, my son's already a man. Fufufu~" she teased earning a growl from Zoro. She just realized that physically he might look like a four year old kid but still the Zoro she knew is still there, even though he would sometimes act like a kid.

"And you're done. Just relax here with me, okay?" she said as she moved back to the wall of the tub for support while still hugging Zoro. He rested the back of his head on Robin's collarbone as he closed his eyes to relax. Using her powers, Robin took a book and started reading. This moment felt familiar. It was like those times when they would enjoy each other's silent company with her reading a book and him just taking his nap. She let out a contented smile after hearing a snore from the sleeping kid in her chest. He must've fell asleep after feeling all relaxed. She inserted a bookmark to her book and sent the book away using her powers. She stood up with Zoro on her arms. She carefully washed the bubbles away from his body then carried him using a clone. She also needs to wash herself before dressing up and putting the kid on 'their' bed.

After finishing her shower, she went out of the bath house with a sleeping Zoro cradled in her arms. She went straight to the women's cabin. She grew a clone again to dry Zoro up and change his clothes while she changes her clothes. After dressing him up, the clone placed him on the bed but still not covering him with the blanket. Zoro wore a blue comfy short, bear printed socks, strappy slippers and a caramel colored baby hoody with bear eared hood and a cute bear tail (**A/N: CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT? That's so cute… Can someone draw a fan art?**). After Robin was fully dressed, she picked him up and went to her usual spot outside. She sprouted a couple of arms to carry a large blanket and a pillow. She placed the blanket on the grass using her powers and laid Zoro there. He looked so peaceful when sleeping; a real kid indeed.

She lay beside him on her stomach. She was reading the book she read from earlier. It was so peaceful since some members of the crew were sleeping and some of them went to town to continue their exploration. The door of the sick bay suddenly opened and there she saw Chopper coming out of the room. He waved at Robin and made his way towards them. "Wanna sleep here, too?" Robin whispered to Chopper and received a nod from him. He lay down beside Zoro, sharing his pillow but his antlers were hitting Zoro. It made Robin laugh; she sat up and patted her thighs, gesturing Chopper to sleep on her thighs.

* * *

Robin opened an eye then stretched a bit as she let out a small yawn. It was already afternoon, the sky was already orange with some dark clouds on the horizon. She glanced to her side and saw the two sleeping kids. She shook Chopper to wake him up. Chopper flashed a sleepy grin then turned into a confused one. "Can you please take these blanket and pillow to our cabin? I will go up the Crow's Nest with Zoro." The reindeer nodded and picked the blanket and the pillow after letting Robin pick Zoro up. Using her powers, she carried Zoro to the crow's nest while climbing. She laid Zoro at the surrounding bench and sat beside his head. "Zoro-chan~ Wake up." Robin gently said and lightly patted his cheek. Zoro slowly opened his eye and stared to where she was. He let out a sigh as he sat up.

"Did you sleep well?" Robin asked with a smile. Zoro moved closer to Robin and lied again, making her thigh as his pillow. "Mommy, let me have some of your milk." He said as he reached up and repeatedly clutched and massage at Robin's right boob. Robin gasped and smiled creepily as she released a bad and evil aura around her. She slapped Zoro's hand making him scared. "I thought you're already a grown up man, then why would you need to drink milk. And besides, I don't have milk." Zoro sat up and dragged himself away from Robin. She was about to get closer to him when suddenly…

_*knock *knock *knock_

"Don't ever do that again, okay? Or else…" Robin threatened with still her creepy smile. She moved to the trap door to open it. "You!" She smiled after seeing who it is. "Nami told me to help you out with something. So, what is i-…" Law suddenly stopped upon seeing a green haired kid on the bench. The kid had a scowl on his face and a familiar face with a familiar scar on his left eye. "You already had a kid with the swordsman?" Law bluntly asked as he pointed his finger to the kid. "Fufufu~ No, he's not my kid. He is the swordsman in our crew. AND BALH BLAH BLAH BLAH… -and that's what happened." Robin explained everything to Law. "Okay, I get it now. It will be easy. Can you please leave for now; I'll call you when I'm finished taking out the potion." Law said as he moved closer to Zoro. "Okay, thanks Law."

Robin climbed down the Crow's Nest; she heard Law said "Room". The crew were all on the deck; flashing her smiles. They waited for almost five minutes after Law came down the Nest with a small bottle of the potion on his hand. "He's back to normal now. But I guess he would also need his normal clothes back." Usopp immediately ran to the men's cabin for Zoro's clothes and swords. Zoro went down embarrassed since his toddler clothes also grew bigger (**A/N: Imagine him still on those toddler clothes! Gosh, so cute** ). The whole crew was laughing at him. He immediately grabbed his things from Usopp and changed his clothes. Zoro glared at the crew to make them stop but it only made them laugh harder. "Aw~ I miss the four year old Zoro. I think he's better!" Sanji teased getting the side of the crew. "Remember how he hugged Robin with a teary eye?" Nami added making the crew laugh again.

"Argh! Whatever! Laugh and laugh cause I don't care!" he said as he stomped heavily making his way back up the Crow's Nest.

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:** I know you guys felt it this fic isn't complete..*sigh~ sorry:( I just wanted to try a break with those romance..I also wanted to try one without romance, just like this one.. But I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKED IT..whooo~ it was really tiring writing this one, I started at 8 pm and ended at 12:15 am.. BLAME IT ON FACEBOOK..grrr~

**For those who requested through pm, thanks a lot..Promise, i'll try a LawBin... wow~ now i have a hard time on choosing who will end up with Robin in my "Your Eyes" fic.. some of you guys loved ZoRobin and some also loved LawBin.. *sigh..


End file.
